Could You Return The Favor?
by Clear Tears
Summary: Probably end up with a lemon or two. Many things happen, many unexpected things. (Chapter 4 up!) Hilary tells Tyson that she luvs him, he turns her down. But someone turns up to take away all the pain and return it with joy. Hilary?
1. A new man

" Why would you care?" Hilary cried.  
  
Tyson was taken back by the harsh comment. " Hilary..."  
  
Hilary let a flood of tears roll down her cheeks and she ran away into the moonlight.  
  
(A/N: I know what your thinking, what just happened here?!)  
  
Hilary ran up the stairs to the Bladebreakers hotel and ran into her pitch black room as quickly as she could, not quick enough though to catch the eye of someone.  
  
Slamming the door behind her, she flopped down on the bed and cried. Her painful tears flowing down her cheeks and soaking deep into the white pillows.  
  
' _Why did I have to fall for him? He always got on my nerves, what ever made me think he could love me back?_' Hilary's mind screamed.  
  
The door creeped open. Hilary chocked back a whine.  
  
" Go away Tyson, I don't need your pity right now!" Hilary's voice cracked and she forced herself to say the last few words.  
  
" I'm **not** Tyson." Said a masculant voice, as it shut the door behind itself.  
  
Hilary's eyes flew open wide and she sat up, with the blanket clung to her chest tightly.  
  
" K-K-Ka-Kai?" Hilary's voice still shakey, but now nervous.  
  
Kai stepped out of the shadows of the room and his face wasn't all that happy.  
  
" What did he do?" He asked, no hint of concern in his voice.  
  
Hilary would have scowled at him, but she was too hurt by **you-know-who** to do anything but shed tears. So that was Kai's only responce.  
  
Kai advanced to her, but Hilary's eyes were too clouded. " I've never seen you like this before. He must have done something really bad."  
  
Hilary chocked. " It's n-not that b-bad."  
  
Hilary felt a hand wipe away a single tear from her wet cheek. Hilary was stunned when she realised it was Kai's.  
  
" I think he broke your heart." Kai stated.  
  
Hilary stared at him, staring deep into his gray eyes. " How did you-" She cut herself off when she realised he was only guessing.  
  
Too late. Kai scowled at her. " I can't belive you actually fell for that guy! He doesn't care about anybody else but himself."  
  
Hilary tried once again to scowl, but failed. " _Your_ one to talk." Her voice no short of a whisper.  
  
Kai frowned and scowled at her again. " You got that right!" He snapped at her.  
  
Hilary fell back on the bed, her eyes swelling up with new tears. Not only did Tyson now hate her, she had gotten Kai pissed off at her too. Hilary drew the blanket up over her face and let it rest there.  
  
She heard Kai sigh heavily. " If you want me to leave, all you have to do is ask."  
  
Hilary nearly died right there on the spot. Kai cared? There was something wrong here.  
  
Hilary pulled away the covers and looked up, nearly having a heart attack. Kai's face was hovering inches over hers. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Sencing that she was un-comfortable, Kai stood up straight, but looked back down at Hilary sprawled on the bed, the moonlight reflecting on her tears.  
  
" So beautiful..." Kai whispered.  
  
Hilary's ears twitched. " What was that?" She asked as she sat up, staring at Kai intensivly.  
  
Kai's blinked, then smirked. " What, did you hear me?"  
  
Hilary's sad mood left her instantly. " Your, making that up!"  
  
Kai grabbed her arm kinda ruffly. Hilary looked deep into his eyes and saw many emotions. Anger, Distance, Concern, Love, but the one that stood out the most, was Lust. 


	2. A new hunt

Kai pushed his lips hard aginst hers. Hilary was lost in the warmth. She didn't stop him for a single second, but she pushed back, with some force. She felt a smirk spread on Kai's lips.  
  
**VW Kai's POV WV**  
  
I couldn't help it anymore. I crushed my lips against her and kissed her. She didn't flinch away like I thought she would. I felt her kiss me back. I smirked, she was falling for it.  
  
I let my tougne slip past my lips and forced it hard into her caverns. She moaned and I felt my body jolt with joy. She tried to have some control over the situation, but I gave her none.  
  
**VW Hilary's POV WV**  
  
I couldn't give any of my strengh, he wasn't letting me. So I let him gain complete control over me. Before I knew what was completely happening, He pushed me back onto the bed and slid his muscular body over top of me. I didn't want to move, it felt so good.  
  
**VW Kai's POV WV**  
  
I slid my body over her, my groin pressing against her lower thigh. She moaned and flipped her head back. I instantly guessed she'd never done this before. Instead of asking, I went further. I sucked and nipped at her ear lob, she shivered underneith me. This simple gesture made me grow, in one certain place.  
  
**VW Hilary's POV WV**  
  
My eyes shot open wide. I could feel his hard cock pressing against my thigh, I couldn't help but moan. I'd never felt anything so great in my life. Just the thought of what he had in mind made me groan. He started licking around my ear and made his way down to my neck. I bit my lower lip to avoid myself on making any stupid sounds.  
  
**VW Kai's POV WV**  
  
I could tell she was forcing herself to stay still. I didn't mind, but I would have injoyed it more if she did. I let my tougne run back up to her ear. I whispered suductively into it.  
  
" You don't have to be so friget." I felt her shiver, that got me ever harder. If that was even possible.  
  
I put my hand under her shirt and pushed it up. She made a small quiet gasp, just the reaction I was looking for.  
  
**VW Normal POV WV**  
  
Hilary squirmed under Kai's body. But soon found out that the more she moved, the more rough Kai got. Hilary squeaked loudly as Kai bit down on her neck, sinking his teeth into her.  
  
" You alright?" Kai asked, as he licked at the spot.  
  
Hilary's eyes were filled with tears. " That hurt." Her voice a whisper.  
  
Kai kissed the wound gentilly and pulled away from her. He had a smirk on his face when he saw her disappointment.  
  
" What's wrong? Rushing aren't we?" Kai's voice made Hilary blush.  
  
Kai stood up straight and turned to leave. He went to close the door behind him, but popped his head back inside.  
  
A smirk trailed his lips. Hilary was still laying down, but now she was curled up in her blanket. Kai left the room.  
  
' _Belive me Hilary, you will have to wait_.' He thought. 


	3. A new team

Author's Note: Alight readers! Just wanted to tell ya, that Bladbreakers are currently on vacation right now in CANADA! Quebec to be exact. For those who have been to Quebec before, bare with me. I've never in my life been there, though I really want too! Anyways, Tyson, Max and Hilary are 16 and Kai and Ray are 17!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, or it's characters. I own only the plot! Amber Heart, is used with permission from blader-chick13!  
  
James, Stanley and Brent are also my characters. I own them as well. OH! And there team name, the Olympics  
  
VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV  
  
The sun rose high in the sky that mourning, cloudless and baby blue. Silent, well most of it anyways.  
  
" Tyson! Get up!" Hilary shouted in his ear.  
  
She did still feel hurt towards him, but after her little 'mishap' last night, she felt more confortable around him then she thought she'd be able to manage.  
  
Tyson flipped onto his side. " Go away! 5 more minutes!" He shouted back.  
  
Hilary rolled her eyes and ripped the covers from Tyson's body. Tyson curled up in a ball, mindlessly snatching for the blanket.  
  
" Up! Or I'll get Ray in here with a nice ice cold bucket of water!" She shouted back, waving the blanket in front of her face.  
  
Tyson groaned. " Hilary..."  
  
She fixed a scowl on him. " I'm as serious as ever Tyson!" She snapped.  
  
Tyson's eyes flew open and he sat up, glancing around the room. " At least give me my blanket back."  
  
Hilary shock her head. " No way! If I give it back, you'll end up falling back asleep again."  
  
Tyson tried his best to scowl back at her, but last night events floated back into his mind. Tyson sighed heavily.  
  
" Fine. I'm up, happy now?" His voice wasn't full of annoyance, more like concern.  
  
Tyson rose to his feet and Hilary stood there, blinking at him. She nodded and handed him back his blanket. He toke it and laid it on the bedroll, rolling it back up.  
  
" Why do I have to get up early anyways? Were on vacation!" Tyson asked, sleeply.  
  
Hilary thought for a second. She snapped her fingers. " Max wants to go and see some of the sites. I mean, Quebec sounds like it has a lot to offer."  
  
Tyson picked up the bedroll and stared at her, directly. " I thought you'd be all mad at me this mourning."  
  
The question was one that Hilary had dreaded. She couldn't tell him what had happened last night to her. Hilary shock her head, and for the first time that mourning smiled.  
  
" I realised my mistake, and I got over it." Tyson nodded, he understood.  
  
(A/N: Tyson understood something? :falls over, faints:)  
  
VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV  
  
Max jumped up and down on one foot. " Look at that!"  
  
He pointed to a tall chapel. Hilary smiled brightly. " I bet it toke a realy long time to build too!" She leaned on the low gate next to Max.  
  
Both staring at the building with fasination. Somebody giggled. " Bonjour! Bienvenue au Quebec!"  
  
Everybody jumped. Spinnig around, they spotted a blond haired girl with baby blue eyes. She had a long blue skirt and a white t-shirt, a navy blue sweater tied around her waist. She waved at them and smiled.  
  
" Hello! Welcome to Quebec." She repeated, this time in english.  
  
Ray waved back at her. " Thanks."  
  
The girl nodded her head. " Are you all injoying yourselves?"  
  
Everybody nodded. Hilary put out her hand at the girl. " Very much. Hi, I'm Hilary, thanks for asking."  
  
Smiling, she toke Hilary's hand. " I'm Amber. Pleased to meet you Hilary."  
  
" Nice french accent." Max smiled at her, kinda flirting.  
  
Amber grinned. " Thank you. I come from Paris France, oviously."  
  
Hilary jumped back. " These are my friends. This is Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai." Her body jolted at the name, but nobody seemed to notice.  
  
(A/N: No, Kenny does not exsist in my story!)  
  
Amber greeted them all, shaking each of there hands, even Kai's.  
  
" First time in Quebec?" She asked after the introductions.  
  
Everyone nodded. Amber grinned. " Same here. Such a beautiful place."  
  
" Here on vacation?" Max asked, curious.  
  
Amber cocked her head, then slowly shock her head. " Not really. I'm here to see my team captain. He lives here, along with one of my team members."  
  
" What kinda team?" Tyson asked her.  
  
" Beyblade team." Came her reply. " I've been trying to find his place for the past hour, no luck."  
  
" Beyblade?" Ray repeated.  
  
Amber nodded. Then she raised her brow at them. " Stupid question, i know. But you haven't by any chance heard of the Olympics team?"  
  
Everybody pondered there minds, then shock there heads. Amber nodded.  
  
" Were not famous. But I was just wondering." With that she turned to leave. " Good-bye Bladebreakers."  
  
Waving good-bye to her as she left, Ray realised something. " We never told her what team we were."  
  
" Must have known then." Max shrugged.  
  
Hilary clapped her hands toghter. " That's what she probably ment when she said there team wasn't famous. Knew that the Bladebreakers were because, well world champions."  
  
(A/N: By the way, this takes place in the second season, there just on vacation toghter.)  
  
VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWV  
  
The Bladebreakers had made there way around the capital and saw some of the sites that it has to offer. But the sun began to set, and it grew a little bit colder, the summer air though, still gentil and warm.  
  
The sun began to sink in the aky, casting a bright red glow all around them. As they rounded the courner of there hotel street, they crashed into a familiar face.  
  
Only people left standing were Kai, Ray and three boys that accompanied Amber.  
  
" I'm so sorry!" Amber cried and lent a hand to Tyson and Max, who were closer to her.  
  
Ray pulled Hilary to her feet. The three boys were snikering behind Amber, and she blushed.  
  
" Not funny you guys! Leave them out of your sick minds!" Amber snapped at them, after fianlly pulling Max to his feet.  
  
The tallest boy of the group smirked deeply. " Not our fault! It's yours!"  
  
Amber spun around, hands on hips. She glared into the eyes of the boy that was around a head taller then her.  
  
" I didn't do anything wrong! Now leave them alone! Anyways..." She trailed her voice and turned around to the Bladebreakers, smile on her lips. " These are my teamates. this tall guy here is James, this guy red head here is Brent, and this here is Stanley, our team captain. As you guessed, were the Olympics." She introduce each member.  
  
James was the tallest of the group, he was at least a head or two taller then everyone else on his team. He had dark green hair that was spiky and a set of aqua eyes. They looked like ice crystals. He wore a plain red t- shirt that said 'Get Lost' on it and a pair of black shorts.  
  
With his red hair, Brent toke up second second tallest, tying with Amber's hieght. He had wore a white muscle shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans. He bore a pair of gorgous emerald eyes, wide with amusement.  
  
Stanley was the shortest of the team. Two heads shorter then James. He had orange hair, and the tips of each wild spike was black. Sending any of his viewers a halloween look. He had a black t-shirt, the collar and sleeve rims were a gray, with a picture of a Flame symbol. Above and below the symbol read, ' Go Clagary Flames'. He wore a pair of red knickers, with a set of piercing gray eyes to close it all off.  
  
The three boys waved at them, smiling innocently. Amber sighed and rolled her eyes. The Bladebrealers waved back, shouting there names out to introduce themselves.  
  
James got an evil glint in his eye. " You never told us you made new friends."  
  
Amber glared at him. Brent smirked. " Planning on trying to replace us?"  
  
Amber paused, then Stanley elbowed him in the stomach, winding him. " Leave her alone you guys! She's aloud to make new friends. Last time I checked it wasn't a crime."  
  
Amber waved her tougne at them. James raised a brow at her. " One of these days I'm going to ripe that right out of your throat."  
  
Amber grinned at him, pushing his chin up into the air with her finger. " I'd like to see you try."  
  
Brent smirked, turning to James. " She wouldn't be able to do anything useful with it then."  
  
" True." James nodded, a smirk played on his lips.  
  
Stanley and Amber fell over anime style. The Bladebreakers all cried. " Sick!"  
  
Hilary's mind flooded with memories at these words. She shifted on her feet, somebody noticing her state. Guess who?! Yep, Kai.  
  
" It's getting late, we should get going." Stanley pointed to the sun, which had eventfully parted the sky and left the moon to shine in it's absents.  
  
James and Brent nodded. " Nice to meet you guys. See ya!" They said toghter.  
  
Amber waved and followed her teamates past. The Bladebreakers made there way back into the hotel. 


	4. A new friend

Kai stopped from behind the group, but everybody ended up stopping as well. They had made it about half way to there hotel.  
  
" What's up Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai shock his head and glared at him. " I'm going for a walk, I'll see you guys later."  
  
With that he strode off. Everybody shrugged, this was plain old normal Kai actions, so why get all crazy over it? Right?! Wrong! Hilary was curious as ever on why Kai would just leave like that, so narturally, she followed him.  
  
Kai, undected, lead Hilary into an old abandonded alleyway, next to a deep and thick forest. Hilary hid behind one of the large trash bins, and watched him intensly. He took out Dranzer and launched him. Hilary heaved a sigh and sweatdropped, slidding against the trash can until her butt meet the ground. She sat there and shock her head.  
  
' _I should have known, Kai's always training_.' She though, heaving a second sigh.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Hilary jumped up in surprise and whacked her head on the stone wall beside her as she got up quickly.  
  
A single tear fell from her eye and she rubbed her head, not bothering to look at who she was talking to.  
  
" Why do you care?" Hilary asked, her head still aching, now forming a goose egg on her head.  
  
Somebody laid a hand on her shoulder. " Because this isn't the side of town you want to be on."  
  
Hilary opened her eyes and saw somebody's bare muscular chest. Hilary raised a brow, still rubbing her head and looked up to meet the face of, not Kai, but James.  
  
" Oh, I thought you were somebody else. Sorry." Hilary apoligized, James removing his hand from her shoulder.  
  
" You still haven't answered my question." He stared down at her, making her feel like she was under the eyes of her mother when she had done something wrong.  
  
Hilary looked up at him, her head still aching, but her hand back down at her side.  
  
" I was following somebody." She replied, like he'd know who.  
  
" You mean that blue haired guy?" James asked, Hilary nearly fainted.  
  
James took this as a yes. " Well he launched his blade and then went into the forest. If that helps you out. Better to follow him then be alone here."  
  
Hilary cocked her head. " What's so bad about this side of town? This seems like a really friendly place."  
  
James let his head sulk low into his shoulders. " Looks can be very desiving. Are you going to follow that guy or not?" James voice was rather demanding.  
  
Hilary looked past him and shock her head. James sighed. " Then I best go with you back to where ever it is that your staying."  
  
Taken aback at the offer, Hilary questioned him. James rolled his eyes. " Because somebody could wind up doing something to you. Let's take a look at the facts here. Your small, your a girl, your pretty, and your all alone in a bad side of town. No effence of anything."  
  
Hilary chocked on air. " Pretty?"  
  
James shurgged. " Well your not ugly, and your not the most hottest girl on the planet. So yes, you are pretty."  
  
Hilary blushed. Nobody had ever called her pretty before. She'd been called cute by Max when he first meet her, but Hilary threw that aside when Kenny told her that he said it to every girl he meet.  
  
James kicked a rock on the ground, hands in his short pockets. " So, lead the way."  
  
Hilary shock her head. " I don't want to go back yet." She whispered.  
  
Unknown to James, she was scared a bit that Kai would be waiting for her. She looked to the ground and she heard James sigh.  
  
" Well I'm not leaving you out here. So, come on." James walked a bit down the alley and pulled open a door.  
  
Hilary hesitated, but felt a lot more comfortable with James, even though she had never really meet him that well.  
  
James rolled his eyes. " I'm not going to hurt you like some other people would. Come on, you can stay with me and my team until you feel like you want to go home."  
  
Hilary nodded and cracked a smile. " Alright." With that she walked through the open door.  
  
VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV  
  
" Go Dranzer!" Kai called, as Dranzer smashed through the tall grass of the thick forest.  
  
He sighed heavily as Dranzer skidded to an instant stop. Snatching it up, he replaced his dranzer with, you guessed it, Black Dranzer.  
  
Kai felt a familier rush of unwanted energy run through his body. He shock his head in disgust. At the time he had tried to 'comfort' Hilary, Black Dranzer was still in his blade. He knew very well that it was Black's (Black Dranzer) evil energy that had caused his bad actions.  
  
Heaving yet another heavy sigh, Kai launched his blade.  
  
**VW Kai's POV WV**  
  
How could I make such a stupid mistake?! My mind was screaming with anger. Because of my stupid mind, I forgot to take out Black, and now look what happened! I have frightened the hell out of Hilary.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying so hard to realeve my anger. It didn't work, the longer I had Black in action, the more hatred I felt towards the world. But most of all, I hated myself.  
  
I watched Black make large patterns of different swirls and spirals. I needed to show Hilary why I did that.  
  
I let my head lean back, staring up at what I'd hoped was the sky. But to even more of my depression, I came face to face with a bundle of leaves and branches.  
  
How would I get close enough, let alone long enough, to Hilary for me to explain?! I raised my hand, calling back Black.  
  
I toke him out immediatly, replacing him back with my old friend. I smiled as I felt the negative energy leave my viens. Red (Normal Dranzer) glowed a scarlet and I felt his energy flow into my heart. I knew what I had to do to earn back Hilary's trust. But I knew as well that the task, would be a harsh battle, the worst my life had ever taken.  
  
VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV  
  
**_Author After Note: OMG! Did you like this chapter? I kinda hinted something here, hopefully you'll guess it right away.  
  
I know you will, being the smart readers you are! Well review please. I'll update soon_**


	5. A new threat

**_Authoress Notes: I'm SO srry this chapter toke so long for me to put up! But I really thank _****_Suheil373_****_ because while she(I hope!) was guessing, I bet she didn't think of the fact....Ok that sounds WAY confusing! Let's just say that thanks to her, I no longer have writer's block on my story! While she reviewed, one of her guesses gave me and idea to continue my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I luv ya WHOLE bunches now! _**

**_(gives _****_Suheil373_****_ a Kai plushie) _**

**_Hehe, I read her profile and found out she likes Kai the best!_**

**_So thanks to her, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _****_Suheil373_****_! Thanks for the help! Now on with the story, INJOY!_**

**_VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV_**

" Hey guys, I'd like you to meet an _new_ friend of ours." James winked and pulled Hilary into the light and out of the shadows.

Hilary waved. " Hi there!"

Stanley, Brent and Amber were there, sitting on crates and chatting away, well they were before anyways. The three waved.

" _James_! Put a shirt on! Your going to end up scaring her away!" Brent smirked.

James rolled his eyes. " Ha ha, very funny." But he ended up leaving the room anyways.

Amber patted a crate next to her. " _Sit down_! Don't act like were strangers now."

Hilary smiled brightly and sat down, having to jump up to get on top, since the crate was rather tall. Stanley stared at her.

" So what are _you_ doing here? Not trying to be rude or anything." Stanley waved his hands in front of his chest.

Hilary shrugged. " I didn't want to go back to the hotel yet. Then James poped up and said this was a bad side of town, either go to the hotel or come here. So my choice is ovious."

" He's right ya know." Brent spoke up. " Lots of gangs and stuff on this side of town. _Drug_ gangs, _gambiling_ gangs, _rape_ gangs...OUCH!"

Amber had thrown her shoe at him, hitting him right in the cheek. " She gets **the point**!"

Hilary giggled, but simply grinned when Brent glared at her. " You deserved it!"

" **Says you two**!" Brent mumbled, rubbing his now rosey red cheek.

The two girls giggled. James walked back into the room, still no shirt on but five cans in his hand.

" Care for a drink?" He wiggled one in between his fingers.

" Gimme!" Brent clapped his hands toghter.

James smirked. " _Gimme, gimme, never gets, don't you know your manners yet_?"

Brent folded his arms across his chest. " _Yes I do, very well, gimme, gimme any how_!"

(A/N: I made up this last come back line when I was bored in class)

James threw a can at Stanley and Hilary, then one at Amber. " _Gimme, gimme, never gets, you oviously don't know your manners yet, so shut your mouth, for today, i'll only give it if you pay_!"

James stuck out his tougne and Brent groaned in defeat. " _Cheap_..." Brent muttered.

Cracking open the can, James toke a swig of the inner liquid. Hillary (A/N: I just remembered it's spelt with two L's) stared at the can before poping it open. She toke a quick smell of it and smiled.

" Grape soda, this stuff is really good!" She swallowed a gulp and set it down beside her.

" **James**!" Amber whined loudly. " Your drinking _my_ strawberry soda again!"

James crunched the can in his fist and threw it aside, licking his lips. " It's good!"

Amber threw him a smug smile. " Then buy _your own_! I **_hate_** root beer!"

" I'll take that!" Brent jumped up and clapped his hands togher.

Amber shrugged and threw it at him. Brent grinned and chugged the whole thing in like 30 seconds!

" Take a breather will ya?" Stanley sweatdropped.

Hilary giggled as Brent cruched the can under his foot and kicked it aside aswell.

Amber rolled her eyes at him. " Trying to act all mocho?" She raised a brow at him.

Brent smirked at her and jumped off the crate. " Is it working?"

Amber sweatdropped and heaved a heavy sigh. " This is going to be another long night."

**_VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV_**

" Where are they?" Max cried.

Ray shrugged. " They should be back by now, it _is_ getting pretty late."

The three Bladebreakers stood on their hotel room's balcony, staring around and gazing at stars. Suddenly they heard a door shut. Turning around, they saw that Kai had returned, but no Hillary.

" **Kai**, where have you been?" Tyson shouted as he ran back into the room.

Kai glared at him. " I _told _you I went for a walk."

Tyson opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Max. He had slapped a hand over Tyson's mouth and sighed heavily. Ray shock his head and stared at Kai.

" Did Hillary go with you by any chance?" He asked.

Kai's stomach jolted. " Is she...not _here_?"

The three shock there heads, Max removing his hand from Tyson's mouth.

" I think she followed you, she wouldn't just leave without _telling_ us first, **right**?" Tyson stated.

Max nodded. " She _is_ **very** responsible."

" You didn't see her _at all_?" Ray questioned.

Kai shock his head and left to his bedroom. Kai's mind was racing as he flopped onto his bed in the darkness of the night.

Hillary was gone?! Where would she go? And at this time of night? And nobody with her? What if something happened to her? Wait a second. Didn't Tyson say that she was following me? Why would she do that?

Kai tried his best to answer the questions with logical answers, but his tiny portion of worse case screnario came into the picture, and messed everything up.

Kai jumped off his bed and grabbed a black hoodie. " I _have_ to find her." He stated out loud and rushed out the door, thankful that his teamates had left to bed.

**_VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV_**

Hillary streghed her arms high into the air and yawned. Amber smiled gentilly at her.

" Had a _long_ day?" She asked.

Hillary smiled back and nodded, rubbing her sleepy gaze. Stanley jumped off the crate.

" Well we had better get some sleep. Hillary, are you staying here with us or going back?" He asked, hands on hips.

Hillary shock her head. " I should really be getting back. My team is probably wondering where I am."

Stanley nodded. " Alright. Best bring on of these brats with you, you'll need the defence if you get attacked."

Amber stuck out her tougne. " I don't think that's the greatest idea."

James grinned. " None-sence. Both me and Brent could watch out for her."

" Oh no! Brent stays. He still owe's the team training time!" Stanley snapped his fingers at the thought.

Brent groaned. Amber giggled and James grinned. Hillary smiled.

" Right." James motioned for Hillary to follow him. " We best be going now."

**_VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV_**

Kai looked up and down the alleys, checked the streets, even got stopped by the cops. He told them he was just trying to find a friends place and asked for fake directions.

" She could be **anywhere** by now!" Kai cursed loudly as he ran into a dumpster.

Then the thought hit him. Retracing his foot steps, he finally stopped in a familier alley. The one he'd launched Dranzer in the first place.

" It's getting late." He told himself and turned around, thinking that he'd probably have better luck in the mourning, when it was light out.

**_VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV_**

" The city looks _so_ beautiful when it's dark, all the lights, everything." Hillary stared in awe.

James pushed his hands into his pockets and walked beside Hillary, his attention fully on her. In more then one way.

" It is nice. But dangerous too." He reminded her.

Hillary smiled up at him, then blinked. She giggled and James looked at her with a confused look.

" You didn't bother to at least put a sweater on? Aren't you going to get cold?" She asked.

James shrugged, hands still in pockets. " I've gotten used to the cold. Besides, it's not that bad out. There's no wind, and it's not winter."

Hillary nodded, staring in front of her. " True. Very true. But still."

" Why do you care anyways?" James instantly regreted the question, since his voice was filled with annoyance.

Hillary stopped dead in her tracks. She stared up at him, her joyful expression shattered.

" I was only showing concern for a new friend? Is that something so bad that you have to get mad at me for it?"

James held out his hand, brushing her cheek. " I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

Hillary nodded, moving her face away from the touch. Much to her discomfort though, James hand fell to her wrist, his grip tightening.

" Let go James, your hurting me." Hillary whined, her voice kinda playful.

James grip lifted, after a few more seconds in the tight grip, but he still didn't let go. Hillary looked up into his eyes and searched them quickly. For some reason, she'd seen that look before. Her eyes widened with fear.

" _Please James, no_." She thought. " _Not you too_."


	6. Save me!

" Hillary!" Kai dashed through the street corners yelling her name as he made his way back to the hotel.

Kai rounded an alley and came up onto a main street. ' _It's completly not like Hillary to run off like this. I pray to god she's alright. I don't know what I'd do if she went missing._'

Kai shock his head, ridding those thoughts away. He fumed a bit at himself. He sounded like a love sick puppy. God he was hating every moment of worrying. He hated the fact that his mind keeped on wondering into the worse case senario.

" Hillary?!"

VWVWVWVWV

" James..." The words dropped dead on his lips. James had pulled Hillary into a rough and uncomfortable kiss.

Hillary squirmed under the pressure and tried her best to pull away, but James was just too strong.

' _Please James, let me go, leave me be..._' Hillary thought despritly, a single tear falling from the corner of her eye.

James finally pulled away, but he didn't let go. He stared deep into Hillary's eyes.

" That wasn't so bad now was it?!" His gentil question more like a rough statement.

Hillary let another tear fall down her cheek. " Let me go..." She mumbled.

James set a cold hard stare on her. " Trying to get away from me? What, you don't like me or something? Scared of me?"

Hillary's mind was screaming at her. _Tell this freak to fuck off and leave you the hell alone! He has no right violating your body and mind like this!_

Niether did Kai...

That's when it hit her. Kai...

' _O god, Kai. I never thought I'd think this but please help me! I'm begging you, please help me!_' Hillary screamed as she fought her words.

VWVWVWVWV

Kai was getting so fustrated. He dodged a lamp post and bolted down the street. Now he was feeling a bit weak from all his running, but he knew something was wrong and he had to find Hillary. He just _had_ too!

He turned the corner and...

VWVWVWVWV

" Hillary!" Kai shouted.

James let go instantly and fled the scene. Hillary colapsed to the ground. She let a few more tears fall down her cheeks and create a tiny puddle of fear on the pavement.

" Hillary, are you alright? I was- the team was so worried about you!" Kai fumbled with his words as he ran to her side.

Hillary just sat there and didn't move. She didn't say a word. She felt totally violated! That one kiss had proven to her that James was not the type you could trust! Now she was being saved by the one person that she was trying to get away from. If this was fate, then it sure had a stupid way of showing itself.

Kai slid an arm around Hillary's waist and pulled her to her feet. Sencing Hillary tense up at this action, Kai let go. He stood in front of her as she stood there with a blank stare set in her gorgous eyes. Kai's gaze softened completly.

" Hillary, what happened? Come on, you can tell me!" Kai insited, but Hillary didn't reply.

Out of nowhere Hillary threw her arms around Kai and just cried. This shocked the hell out of Kai, because he feel back and Hillary came down with him. Her grip around his neck didn't give up and she buried her tear stricken face into his chest.

" I was so scared..." She mumbled, not knowing how much those words stung Kai's heart.

He might have saved her, but was it too late?

VWVWVWVWV

" Come on Hil! Were going to be late!" Tyson whined.

Hillary smiled and ruffled his hair, since he wasn't wearing his hat yet. (Max robbed it and hide it until Tyson gave him a cookie!)

" I'm coming, I'm coming!" She had to laugh at Tyson's impaitent face. She giggled, Tyson looked so cute with that face. She stopped that thought, but didn't stop smiling. Tyson wasn't for her, and he had already mentioned that. Though she wanted him to be hers so much, she couldn't and she'd just have to move on with her life.

Tyson rolled his eyes at her and started out the door.

" Hang on Tyson! Wait for us!" Ray shouted and Max followed the two, Tyson's cap in hand.

Hillary sighed. " What a group."

" Just be careful and keep an extra eye out for him, alright Hillary?" Kai stated before he brushed past her and followed the team.

Hillary kinda frowned and smiled at the same time. She frowned because she couldn't belive she had told Kai about James, but smiled to know that he at least cared that she was safe. Why he did, she really didn't know. She followed anyways and put a smile on her face.

VWVWVWVWV

" Good afternoon and what can I get you?" A waitress asked, handing the Bladebreakers thier menu's.

They ordered drinks and sat at the table. Max put down his menu and stared at Hillary.

" So Hil, where were you last night?" He questioned.

Tyson nodded. " Yeah, you had us all worried!"

Hillary gulped, thought the boys didn't notice. Like hell she was telling the truth!

" I went out for a walk, I needed to clear my head." Then for added effect, she sent Tyson a glance and looked back at her menu.

Tyson kinda sunk back into his seat and didn't say another word further, thinking that Hillary went for that walk to clear her head about him.

" So why were you gone then?" Ray cocked a brow at Kai.

Kai didn't gulp or show any sign that this question shock him. Ray must have gone to check on him while he was gone. Or maybe he saw Kai sneak out.

" I went to go make sure Hillary made it back." He stated flatly and went back into his distant self.

Hillary sighed to herself. ' _ Why are you so distant and hard to read?! You'll never make a good friend if you try pushing everybody away like this! Or a good boyfriend at that..._ '

Her cheeks went a bright pink as she flushed at the thought. Ray cocked a brow at her, but didn't ask. He really didn't have to. Ray was one of those types of people that can guess things without being told them, or even hinted.

' _ Looks like those two aren't letting us know everything._' Ray smirked and toke a sip of his water.

" Ready to order?" The waitress came back with a note pad.

VWVWVWVWV

" Today is so sunny!" Max stated and put a hand over his eyes to look up a bit at the sky.

Hillary smiled. " It's nice!"

Kai snorted and Tyson rolled his eyes. " Well we all know your answer Mr. Unevolved."

Kai glared at him and they both looked at Hillary when she started giggling. " Can't you two get along for at least five minutes?!"

Kai glared at Tyson. " I gave him a half an hour at lunch. That makes up for getting along with him for at least 6 days."

Tyson stuck his tougne out at the older boy as he ran ahead with Max. Ray tapped Kai on the shoulder. Kai didn't turn around but sent Ray a questioning look from the corner of his eye.

" Can I talk to you?" He asked.

Hillary smiled. " Want me to go up ahead?"

" Probably for the best." Ray stated as Hillary nodded and jogged forward and out of ear shot.

" Alright spill." Was the first thing Ray said.

Kai glared at him. " About what?"

" Last night! I know you two aren't telling us the whole truth! I demand to know what happened." Ray stated as the two continued walking.

Kai glared at him. " Nothing happened."

" Then how come right after you said the reason you were gone was to make sure Hillary got back, she blushed? She wouldn't do that if me or Tyson went and checked on her."

" I think your wrong."

Ray stopped walking, looking confused. " What's that supposed to mean?"

Kai sighed. " Hillary told Tyson that she really liked him, and he turned her down."

Ray gasped at this. " Hillary had a thing for Tyson? I would have never guessed...but wait a sec! How the hell do you know?!"

" She told me." He stated flatly and stared walking again.

Ray shock his head and ran up to him, slowing down to keep with Kai's walking speed. " She told you? Why the hell would she tell you, of the other people she could have told?"

Kai was totally lost for words, then a faint blush apeared under his blue triangle markings. Ray cocked a brow. This was interesting, not everyday you see Kai blush.

" You have a thing for her, don't you?!" Ray commented.

Kai's eyeswidened dramaticlly. " How did kno- How did you gues- What makes you say that?!"

Ray smirked. " I hit a nerve did I? I know because you stuttered on your responce, I guessed because you blushed, and I figured the Almighty Cold Kai wouldn't go looking for Hillary without a good reason like having a crush on her."

Kai was speachless. He couldn't think of anything tosay, he just keeped walking. Ray knew full well now about Kai's secret, he might as well just come clean!

" So what." He stated firmly, a tiny blush on his cheeks again. " You just totally have to swear your not going to say anything! If- if she found out too soon, i don't know what my reaction would be."

Ray smiled and patted his captain's back. " Your secret's safe with me. Now that that's clear, tell me what happened last night."

Kai glared at him. " Later."

VWVWVWVWV

" Max give it back!" Tyson chased Max around the hotel room, jumping over couches, tables and chairs.

Max ran away with Tyson cap in hand. Hillary stood up leaning against the wall, giggling.

Ray and Kai were in one of the rooms talking, about last night and Kai's feelings. Kai was telling Ray everything because he knew he could trust him. Not to mention it was nice to have somebody help with his confusion.

Max ran by Hillary and with a gentil swipe, Hillary managed to get the hat from Max's lose grip. She handed it to Tyson as Max skitted to a hault.

" Well your no fun!" Max whined, sticking his tougne out at Tyson as he put the hat back on his head.

" I'm just trying to make sure you two don't break anything. I don't think you'd want to be stuck with the bill." She smiled sweetly and flopped down on a couch, flicking through the channel's on T.V.

Today would go by fast enough, even if her spirits weren't totally with it.

VWVWVWVWVWV

_**U like it?! I know what some of you are thinking, OMG she FINALLY updated! I've been waiting forever! Well I thought that too when i was writing it, and i would really like somebody to review and tell me what there favorite thing to happen next would be, after I get at least 5 people voting, i'll update!**_

_**To happen next:**_

_**1) Hillary meets up with James again**_

_**2) Kai tells Hillary how he feels**_

_**3) Have Ray help Kai tell Hillary his feelings**_

_**4) Throw in a whole twist and have say Ray become jealous of Kai and bump into his 'coming' realationship with Hillary**_

_**R&R and don't forget to VOTE!**_


End file.
